The End of Time
The End of Time by Andrew444 Story On December 2, 2012 (12/2/12) something very weird began to happen on planet Earth. Advanced time keepers noticed that the world was beginning to lose yoctoseconds (one septillionth of a second). Although this was shorter than the shortest measured period of time, scientists predicted that by December 21, time would end. An hour after this predction was made, 4 yoctoseconds were lost. By the evening, the number was up to 12. The next morning, things were getting bad... The next day (December 3, 2012), as some scientists predicted, the world was now losing zeptoseconds (a zeptosecond is one sextillionth of a second). Scientist Levi Sandita (the first cousin of the Maria in this story) predicted that by the next day, attoseconds (one quintillionth of a second) would be lost, then femtoseconds (one quadrillionth of a second). At midday (1200 UTC), the earth was losing 50 zeptoseconds per minute. The rate doubled by 1500, then tripled at 2100. Things were now very bad. As Levi had predicted, attoseconds were now being lost. Around 1100 UTC, people were beginning to notice the change. Marty Lewis of Las Vegas attempted to break the world record, and when he did, the time advanced 10 milliseconds by itself. "What was that?" was his reply to this mysterious occurence. His cousin, Daphne, said, "Time is being lost." Marty just stood there, shocked. Femtoseconds, then picoseconds (one trillionth of a sceond) were lost in the next two days. Several people worldwide began to see the changes. They proved this by stopping and starting stopwatches instantly. The picoseconds were being lost fast. Every minute, the rate would increase, and more people began to notice when nanoseconds were lost. When nanoseconds were beginning to be lost, that was when lots of people began to notice. Clouds in the sky were moving slightly faster, and the second hand of clocks began to move slightly faster. Humans began to take notice. For example, on some U.S. Interstate Highways, the speed limit was increased by the government from 70 miles per hour (mph) to 80 mph so people could get to work on time. And schools nationwide increased the number of school hours by 30 minutes to catch up with the time. Once the new changes were made, not only were nanoseconds being lost, but now, microseconds were, and on a couple clocks this was showing. On December 10, things were much different now. The earth was losing 200 ''milliseconds ''per minute. A huge group of people observed the changes when the wind started blowing faster than normal, then the fast cloud movement. The second hand of clocks was moving about 2-3 mph faster than it did eight days earlier. At the end of the day, the second hand of clocks were moving like crazy. Over the next few days, seconds, kiloseconds (17 minutes), then minutes were being taken off the clock. Sometimes it would be sunny, then in a blink of an eye, cloudy. Levi's prediction was coming true very fast. (TBC) Category:Silly Stories